Mass Effect: Insert Trailers
by tmroc725
Summary: This is where I shall post my Trailer for self-inserts


**A/N **

**I have not abandoned Into the Terminus but I haven't had time to finish the first chapter so here is a trailer for an upcoming fanfic of mine**

**Elysium, 2176**

**The Skyllian Blitz**

_"Hang on Alex!" John Shepard yelled at the wounded Alex Shepard, John's younger brother, beside the Tyler Shepard, Alex's son, fired his Tsunami Assault Rifle at oncoming batarians. Administering the rest of his medi-gel John let out a few curses before leaning up against the barricade that Alex was leaning on._

_"Well this is the end of the line for me." Alex said handing Shepard the last of his ammo._

_"Don't talk like that!" John yelled at his brother. He knew in the back of his mind it was true, but he didn't want to admit it._

_"Poor John still doesn't want to see the truth when right in front of him." Alex said with a strained chuckle. "Do me a favor take care of Tyler for me" Alex said looking at the 18 year old who was too focused holding the batarians at bay to hear the two men._

_Shepard let out a sigh as he looked between the two. "I promise you he will be safe" Shepard said gripping his brother's shoulder gently. As he did he watch Alex give a final smile before he closed his eyes for the final time. Tyler sunk down against the barricade. Looking to his right he made no noise but instead let some tears flow. John moved next to Tyler who had a look of defeat in his eyes. Patting Tyler on the shoulder Shepard spoke "Come on let's make these bastards pay for what they did". _

_Shepard saw a fire ignite in Tyler's eyes. Reloading his Tsunami Tyler nodded. By now he had the look of a feral animal. "Let's do this!" Tyler yelled firing his rifle at the oncoming Batarians. Looking at Alex's dead body a fire ignited in his eyes as well, raising his rifle he began to fire at the fresh wave of Batarians as well taking each one unlucky enough to have his sights on down._

_Slowly they began to run low on ammunition. John was begging to regret volunteering the three to scout ahead to see the Batarians current position. While they had been scouting, they had been ambushed by the pirates at the city's outskirts and where quickly pinned down. Luckily for them the barricades erected at the beginning of the battle where still standing allowing them some cover to retreat to._

_"I'm out!" Tyler said ducking behind the barricade. Quickly Shepard searched his body looking for a spare magazine. Finding two left he tossed one to Tyler._

_"It's my only extra make it count!" John yelled at Tyler. Quickly Tyler loaded the clip into his Tsunami and began firing single shots at each batarians. Quickly Tyler's assault rifle became a sniper rifle as he scored numerous headshots with his thirty round clip. Finally the sound of a click was all the both of them heard as they pulled the trigger. Reaching in his pocket Tyler withdrew two small circle shaped devices. Pressing a button a small Omni-blade appeared from the circle. Tyler handed Shepard one before snapping firmly to his Tsunami. Shepard snapped his on just in time to drive into a batarians chest. Yanking it out he used his rifle like a glaive swinging it left and right letting the bayonet slash open batarians on both side of him. Shepard watched as more began to swarm them outnumbering them quickly. _

_Suddenly the ground in front of them exploded sending batarians and Mako knockoffs flying in all directions. Turning Shepard saw the SSV Orizaba in the distance with her cruisers escorts firing at the batarians slaver ships. Quickly closing, a group of Kodiak shuttles and Mantis gunships descending toward them gun blazing at the batarians. The Batarians who were unlucky enough to be in the open where cut down, while the rest fled for precious cover most never making it. Shepard and Tyler quickly dispatched the rest of the nearby Batarians with their blades which where flickering in protest due to so much use. They turned to see the first Kodiak land behind them. Immediately Marines began pouring out followed by an older woman with blonde hair which was beginning to grey._

_"Mom, Grandma?" The two male Shepherds asked in unison._


End file.
